


Enchant Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell
Series: GH Slash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Enchant Me

_“Go get your girl back; my man’s already waiting for me.”_  
  
Brook had gone back and forth about the boldness of her plan to corner her estranged lover; yet she had to do something crazy to get her back.  
  
Gia’s plump lips thanked the driver as she exited the backseat; her eyes were glued to her cell phone as he handed her briefcase and bid her farewell.  
  
Johnny’s court case had been the perfect distraction from their drama; a great excuse for ignoring Brook’s phone calls.  
  
_Not like she hasn’t got them._ Brook swallowed the thought bitterly, bowing her head beneath her fedora as Gia walked up and awaited the elevator with her.  
  
Once the doors had slid open, they stepped on without Gia checking the stranger beside her; Brook inwardly sighed at her girl’s ignorance, trusting her high paid condo security to keep out strangers, but she had made it in without anything other than a hello from the desk.  
  
Gia pressed her floor, stepping back to the corner and sighing, “Enough with the messages, Brook.”  
  
With that mumble, Brook’s palm slammed the emergency break and jerked the elevator to a halt that jolted Gia’s attention, “If you’d answer a phone call, I wouldn’t have to stalk you.”  
  
Fire ignited in her gaze, Gia finally grasped the situation, “Seriously? Are you trying to end up in the news like some other musician who got their ass kicked on an elevator?”  
  
“Anything would be better than you ignoring me.”  
  
“I don’t have time for this. Like you, I’m swamped with work. This has to wait.”  
  
Brook cut off Gia’s access to the keypad, using her body to block the path, “I shouldn’t have let my managers or anyone else handle the fallout from the photos. I’m sorry.”  
  
Gia did not miss her beat, her demeanor stiff and unforgiving, “That it?”  
  
“No, that’s not it.” Brook’s hands tangled in Gia’s dark mane, her mouth crushing against hers and her tongue gaining the necessary admission to get Gia’s body to fall against hers; she kissed her as long as a deep inhale would allow her, her hands sliding from Gia’s soft tresses to the curve of her hips, “You have to come home with me.”  
  
A smile molded on Gia’s rosy lips, “My place is closer.”


End file.
